Bowler Hisa!
by Stargirl-Washu
Summary: Mikihisa forms a bowling team with Ryu and Sliva only to go against the jocks that never let him on the teams on High School. But they need another member, who will it be?
1. Beat up that Penguim!

Today was Tamoa's Birthday. She turned 12 this year. Since Tamoa had been training so hard. He called Me, Keiko father and Mother and Tamoa for a meeting and to ask Tamoa what she wanted to do for her Birthday. Father (Yohmei) was paying for it all.

"So, Tamoa... what do you wanna do for your Birthday?" father asked.

"I would like to go bowling for my Birthday!" Tamoa said smiling.

"Yes! Finally all my pennies will come in use for the acarde!" Mother cheered.

I hate bowling. I was never good at it at all. Most of the time, I never even hit a stupid pin and everyone laughs at me. I hate it! Why does Tamoa want to go bowling for her Birthday?

"Tamoa, why don't we go and see the new Harry Potter movie?" I asked trying to brain-wash her.

Keiko slaps me across the head. "Harry Potter movies and books suck. The old Pope even said so. Before he died." Does the 'Rest in Holy Piece' hand sign. (Head, middle chest, right shoulder and left shoulder.) "Anyway, this means I get to wear my bowling outfit!"

"I will look forword to seeing that, Keiko. This is going to be great. Thank god you ain't making me see Harry Potter!" Tamoa cheered.

"It's evil! All evil!" Mother said lowering her eyes at everyone.

"Ok, so. It's agreed. We will go bowling for your Birthday. We will invite Ryu and have tons of fun."

I sat back and folded my arms in a huff. No one ever listens to me. Apart from the Telephone company. That offer me aboard phone calls. They are good listeners, I'll say.

* * *

A week later, we are at the Bowling Alley. The Coolio Bowl. One of the hottest bowling alleys in the World. Everyone talks about how good the service is and how you can beat up the mascot too. Maybe I'll beat up the mascot instead. That will make me feel better.

"Yeah! It's my Birthday!" Tamoa cheered.

"Come on, everyone. I had our Lane booked in advance! Lets bowl!" Father announced.

Tamao and Ryu ran in. I was walking behind them. Keiko was not wearing a bowling outfit. She was wearing an outfit you would wear if you went in a car racing! Formula 1 Racing uniform!

"I am so gonna kick your butt in Whack Da Mole!" Mother said to Father.

"Alright, Kino! You are on!"

Mother and Father ran towards the the Whack Da Mole machine and got their mallets and started to go against each other.

Us, four continued to go to get our shoes and start bowling. They came back and Mother had a smile on her face. No one could beat her high score from the last time. She was chuffed about that.

Father sat down and typed the names in the score-board. In this exact order:

**Yohmei  
Kino  
Tamao  
Keiko  
Ryu  
Miki-kins**

I was in a right bad mood when they typed that in. Father was first. He picked up the red bowling ball and threw it across the lane and managed to hit 5 of the 10 pins. Father went again and managed to hit 3 of the pins. He recieved 13 points.

Mother was up next. She threw the ball across the Lane and managed to get a strike. All the pins went straight down. She was boasting like mad.

"Oh! I am good! I am good!" she chanted.

"Wow! Kino that was great!" Tamao said as she picked up an ornage bowling ball.

It was Tamao's turn. She gently threw the ball down the lane and also got a strike. Keiko was cheering up and down for her. Ryu took a sip of coco cola. I was going red with embrassessment.

Keiko rushed up to get a ball. She picked this nice bright pink bowling bowl. She started shaking her butt in that tight formula 1 outfit. I lowered my eyes at her. Keiko rushed up and threw the ball on the lane. She managed to hit 9 pins. She took another shot but missed the last pin. She started to cry.

"WAH! I MISSED!" She weeped.

I went up to her and she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"There, there, Keiko. You are still better at bowling than me," I ressured her.

Ryu struted up the lane. Picked up a purple bowling ball and was grinning aimlessly. He charged his way up and threw the ball down the lane.

"STRIKE!" He cheered.

He was right! He got a strike!

"WHOO HOO! I rule! Lets all dance!" Ryu announced.

Keiko, Ryu, Tamoa and Mother started dancing away. The song, Dancing in the Moonlight by Toploader came on. Mother started break dancing to it.

"Dancing in the Moonlight, everybody is feeling warm and bright, that's such a sight, everybody's dancing in the moonlight," Ryu sang along.

I stared at them all and walked slowly up to the lane to get a ball. I picked up a black one. I walked up near the lane and threw it. I never threw it at the right place. I dented the ball... Everybody started laughing at me, hysterically.

I threw the ball again and everyone laughed even more when the ball was rolling weirdly. I managed to hit 3 pins. Best! I have ever hit in any game.

The points:  
**Kino: 100  
Ryu: 78  
Tamao: 65  
Keiko: 64  
Yohmei: 52  
Me: 12**

It continued like that. Until the game finished. Then the Penguim the Mascot (Basically a guy in a oversized suit) comes with a Birthday cake for Tamao. I was feeling really bad for losing. So, I decided to beat up the mascot.

* * *

I jumped on him and gave him a suprise attack. I kept punching his head in. Then I pushed my weight on him, to get him to the ground which happened. I kept banging his head off the ground.

"Take that! And that! And that!" I shouted.

Tamao started to cry. Father and Ryu looked at me like I was immature. Keiko was laughing at me and Mother was too busy beating her score in Whack da Mole.

"QUIT IT! MIKIHISA! THE PENGUIM IS INNOCENT!" Tamao screeched.

Father dragged me off the penguim guy and dragged me by my feet. Ryu, Keiko, Tamao followed him. Mother was still whacking that dam mole with the mallet.

* * *

For my behaviour, I was sent to the corner. He hasn't done that to me since I was 17! (My parents didn't really dig the punishment scene that much...) In my house as well!

"This is my house! And you are watching my TV! And my DVD Player! And Keiko's Finding Nemo DVD!" I shouted.

"No, talking in the corner, son. Think what you have done!"

"Why did you beat up the penguim anyway, Sweetie?" Keiko asked.

I never answered. I just folded my arms. Keiko stood up and made her way to the corner where I was. Keiko hugged me from behind.

"Are you lonely?" Keiko asked feeling my chest.

I put my head down "Yes..."

Keiko rested her chin on my shoulder, smiling all at me. "I love you, Miki-kins."

"I love you, Kiki-wings!" I replied calling Keiko her pet name.

"KEIKO! STAY AWAY FROM THE BAD BOY?" Father shouted.

"Hey! She is my wife!"

Father looked at me "Do I look like I care?"

* * *

The next day, Ryu took me away for the day. Why? He wanted to help me. Why? I didn't know the answer at the time but he wanted to help me become better at bowling. Why? Roll clip!

"Ryu, where are we going?" I asked him.

"To meet the great bowler. He is the champian bowler in all the The Coolio Bowls in Japan. He was born in America and his parents are divorced. He has one of the most important jobs ever in shamanic history and he is a big fan of Avril Lavigne," Ryu explained.

All the clues were simple. Only I never knew the answer.

The bus stopped. I followed Ryu to a small house. We stood outside. Ryu rang the doorbell. It was annoying. Like that song by song by Belinda Carlisle. Heaven is a Place on Earth... We waited for 8 seconds and someone answered the door. I looked at him from toe to... towel. He slapped me half way.

"My face is here! Damit!"

"Ow... I was making this fanfic more interesting!" I moaned.

"Sliva, will you help Mikihisa become better at bowling?" Ryu asked.

Sliva, member of the Patch was standing at his door step with a towel around his waist. He was smiling away. This was the champion bowler of Coolio Bowl?

"Cool, I would charge $200 for the whole thing but since I am cool with your son, you will get free lessons that and you are getting me outta the house. It's lonely, since Kalim went to Hawaii. Your training will start tomorrow," said Sliva.

I was so not looking forword to my training...

To be Continued...

* * *

**Sliva's Say: **

**Mikihisa said in his last fanfic (Mikihisa the love Shaman) that this fic was a one shot well, it ain't. He just doesn't want people knowing about his embrassessment. I'll be back with more hot gossip about Mikihisa. So stay where you are. Or sleep...**


	2. Run around da the block!

I was asleep with Keiko in my arms. Dreaming of a magic land filled of candyfloss and overall loads of candy. It was such a fun dream. So fun and cool that I will re-cap it for you.

* * *

**Mikihisa's Dream**

Candyfloss clouds, candy cane lamp posts (Also stripper poles were made outta that too.) White chocolate road, Ginger bread houses. Mother always told me not to go in those houses. Basically this world was made outta candy. I was 15 years old again and I was dancing around the place.

"1 2 step, give me your goodies!" I sang making fun of Ciera!

Then this big Sliva-look-a-like giant made outta chocolate comes and shouts in my face.

* * *

"Mikihisa! Wake up!" Sliva shouted at me. 

"Huh?" I yawned as I saw him.

Sliva was standing at my side of the bed. Unaware Sliva was there, Keiko started kissing my neck and stroking my back with her pretty gentle fingers. She was smiling. I knew she wanted something. She wanted to tango.

"Miki-Kinky. I want you dance for me. I'll make it worth your while," Keiko bribed.

"Err... Keiko," Sliva began.

Keiko took her nightie off and Sliva ran out the room. Keiko saved my life. I had to repay her. It was the best. Better than the time, she concived Yoh and Hao. Sliva should come here more often. _(Does cheesy grin)

* * *

_

I came outta my room as happy as a free bird. I was whistling that dam song Washu wrote when she was here. For her dam girlfriend. (Go figure!) Sliva and Ryu were sitting at the kitchen table. I went to make some toast. Sliva was standing behind me. I turned round and looked at him like he was some sort of demon.

"Mikihisa. Or should I say Miki-Kinky!" Sliva began.

Ryu spat out his cereal and already chewed Wheetoes went everywhere "Keiko has another pet name for you!"

"IT'S A PORN NAME! TOTAL DIFFERENCE!" I pointed out.

"Anyway, Mikihisa. Today is your first day of training. We have 7 days for you to at least improve. Ryu told me what happened with the penguim at Tamao's Birthday party."

"RYU!"

"Don't look at me. He dragged it outta me. Hey Sliva! I am getting better at my raps!" Ryu exclaimed.

Sliva smiled at Ryu. Then turned to look at me. He was not happy and 'we' were behind 'our' schedule. At 6am, we were meant to be running which I see no point in at all.

"Eat your toast. We are behind our schedule," Sliva said.

Sliva walks away and makes his way to the bathroom. Unaware, Keiko is in the bath tub... I really do love Keiko!

"Hi Sliva! Taking care of the usual business?" Keiko asked splashing around with the bubbles.

Sliva runs out the bathroom and goes outside to take care of business like he was some dog. Or maybe he was just scared. I really dunno.

"Hey Mik!" Ryu called.

"Yes, Ryu."

"Do you think Sliva is gay?"

"No, more likely be bi but how should I know." Iformed a scarcastic smirk on my face"I never knew Washu was bi! I CAN'T TELL!" I started tofreak out.

"The whole point, TV have aired Will and Grace. You should watch that," said Ryu.

I took my mask off and splashed some water on my burnt face. A precedure I have to do everyday. My face is still sore despite the amount of years I have had it. I put it back on. Ryu was finished his breakfast. He cleaned up his mess and went to watch TV. I just looked outside the window. I saw Sliva pulling his zipper down. I opened the winow and stuck my head out.

"Don't go pee-pee in my garden. Do it in the Neighbor's garden!" I pointed out. "I am sure, Hiroyuki Takei-San won't mind at all."

**(Author's Note: Notice the joke, Shaman King fans:P Seriously, I love Hiroyuki Takei!)

* * *

**

I ran around the block for an hour. All through it all, I kept asking myself. How the hell does Yoh handle it? It's b'coz he is young and pretty (according to Anna and crazy fangirls!). Overall, I was never cut out for running. I always did come last in the running races. In a marathron I did last year I was the very last person to come in!

Anyway, back to Sliva's training program. I ran around the whole block. Ryu was riding my bike next to me. Laughing away at me. He was laughing so hysterically that he bumped into a lamp-post and fell off the bike. Then I decided to run backwards and laugh at Ryu and then I ended up hitting the back of my head. I fell to the ground. If I overreacted then I would get out of doing those running training. What has that gotta to do with bowling!

Sliva came flying in with his eagle using as his mana and just looked at us both and started tutting away at us.

"Mikihisa... Mikihisa... Oh and Ryu... Ryu... Ryu..."

I stood up and started rubbing the back of my head. I continued to go running.

* * *

At the end of the day, I was exhausted. Keiko was holding my hand while I lied on the sofa with a bag of frozen peas on my head. Ryu had a frozen chicken on his head. If Washu, his ex saw that Ryu would be hurting more than he already did. She don't eat chicken. 

"My head!" I moaned.

"My whole body!" Ryu moaned.

"My Miki-kins!" Keiko moaned.

Sliva stood and just looked at us all. He was ashamed of us all.

"You asked for my help! I gave you it. Tomorrow, we will go bowling and see if that running helped," Sliva began.

Keiko looked at Sliva weirdly.

"Running? Phew! At least, you never went to a strip club," Keiko sighed.

"Belive me, Keiko. After seeing you and Mikihisa this morning together doing something more deadly than lambada, I think you don't need to worry about Mikihisa going off for some entertainment," Sliva advised.

Keiko looked around the room, distracted. Not bothering about what Sliva just said.

"Ooh... Nice walls," Keiko pointed out.

"Keiko... Look at me."

Keiko looked at me and smiled.

"You chose the colour," I told her.

Sliva collasped with shame.

What does Sliva have in store for me? Will Keiko's h0rny ways save me again? Will Ryu be in the next episode? I dunno. I just wanna go to sleep! Stupid Sliva for making me run!

To be continued...

* * *

**Sliva Says:**

**Running is a good way to lose weight or excerise. You might see people running in the street when you are going to a friend's house or coming home from school. Though going to a local gym is good too. Specially if there is hot babes. (I am straight by the way). Always eat healthy and never go to McDonalds! Lets hope you are all not as lazy as Mikihisa. Who always uses Keiko's attention to get him outta things. ie Dancing the Lambada!**


	3. Supermarket Chaos

The next day we went to the bowling alley and decided to see if I have improved since Tamao's Birthday party. (Lets never speak of the penguim!) Here was the problem. Sliva thought the Coolio Bowling Alley was open 24/7 here but it ain't. It's open until 11pm. Opened at 10am. We got there at 8am and noticed it was closed.

"It's closed," said Ryu.

"We can read Ryu," I said dimly.

"Well, we can do some training. Lets go to Sparky's. I noticed there was a Sparky's here. I love that supermarket. Everything is so cheap!" Sliva cheered.

I just dimmed my eyes at Sliva who was now giggling like a little school girl like Sailor Moon!

* * *

Sliva dragged us to Sparky's. I hate that place! I despise it so much! We were just looking around though. Ryu likes the service here. You say what kind of product you want and they will tell you the alisle it is on. Ryu took advantage of this service.

"Tampons!" Ryu called.

"Alisle 14!"

I slapped Ryu "Ryu!"

"What? This is the whole fun part of the service. Call a product and they tell you were it is."

"I don't remember them doing that..."

"Oh Mikihisa! Quit living in the 80s and get with the times," Sliva said slapping my back.

"Cheese!" Ryu called out.

"Alisle 9!"

"Milk!"

"Alisle 9 also!"

"Weird... how is that?" Ryu asked.

* * *

We went to alisle 9. Sliva had gone to Alisle 4 and brought back a soccer ball. Ryu laid out the milk bottles like bowling pins and Sliva passed me the ball. He wanted me to throw it like a bowling ball.

"Mikihisa, throw this ball at the milk bottles," Sliva said passing me the ball.

I looked at the ball. Took another look at the 10 milk bottles. Then I threw the soccer ball like I would throw a bowling ball and the mircle happened. I got a strike.

Suddenly all the milk bottles smashed and milk went everywhere. The song, 'We are the Champions' by Queen played in the store. Ryu rushed up to me and we both head-butted each other. Sliva was waving fans and wearing a head-band with a red dot on it. (You know the usual).

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Sliva cheered.

"Clean up in Alisle 9!" someone shouted.

"RUN!" We shouted.

* * *

We escaped the evil clutches of Sparky's Supermarket. Oh! I dispise it so much! I will never ever shop there ever ever again. I don't understand what Keiko sees in that place!

We managed to get into the bowling alley. Within, a few games, I was improving slowly. It was more fun now, I was getting the hang of it all. I was scoring way higher than before. Sliva and Ryu just watched me.

It was going great. I was enjoying myself when the jocks came. They used to be jocks in my old high school day. I hated them. They always had a different girl on their arm every two weeks! They never needed to study and here is the part that makes me really really mad. THEY NEVER EVER LET ME ON THE TEAMS! Even the Cheerleading team and the Debate Team! NO KIDDING! Seeing them agian that day really was bad luck. Are all bowling alleys bad-luck? (May I remind you that Ryu found Tokageroh in one.)

Here is the worst part about this whole jock thing. I never wanted to mention it again but it looks like I have to. Remember the penguim I beat up? The guy in the penguim suit was THE MOST POPLUAR guy at my school, Leo. I wish I never ever beat the crap outta him.

"Yeah! 5 pins! This is getting easier!" I cheered.

I went to get my soda when the 4 jocks came up to me. I looked at them. They were not smiling at all. Of course, they won't be happy. I beat up their leader. Yeah, they remind me of aliens too.

"Oh hello! Leo, Hideki, Roy and Biff..."

"It's Benji!" he raged.

"Ok," I replied.

Sliva and Ryu just looked at me talking to them. They got very worried at the sight of it all. Since they are all taller than me. (I have to be so small).

"What is up?" I asked.

Leo grabbed my shirt and threatened me "What is the big deal about Thursday?"

"What you talk about Leo?" I asked.

"Remember Mr Wadiles?" Leo asked.

Mr Wadiles is the name of the mascot penguim for Coolio Bowling Alley. I was in deep trouble for beating the crap outta him at Tamao's Birthday. He deserved it. Afterall, he never let me in any of the school teams.

"Oh! You are the guy in the penguim suit?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"You graduated from University. How the hell did you get such a crap job as a guy in a penguim suit?" I asked totally confused.

"Leo was in prison was running across Izumo naked when the Queen of England came to visit. He was sentenced to 3 years in prison," Hideki blabbed.

Sliva and Ryu started laughing hysterically in the background at Leo. Leo was even mad than before. So, mad that he decided to challenge me to a Bowling match when he looked up to see my scores. He seemed impressed. He looked at Sliva and Ryu and assumed that they were my team mates.

"Tell ya what, Miki. How about your team and my team go against eachother in a game. Loser has to wear the penguim suit and get beat up by kids. Aged 9 and below."

"No hugs!"

Sliva decided to step in "You are on! Leo... Hideki... Roy... and... what is your name again?"

"BENJI!"

Benji started to run around like a total manic.

"Who has the Flashdance soundtrack?" asked Roy pointing his thumb at Benji.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! SLIVA!" I shouted.

I landed on the sofa and folded my arms in a big bad mood.

"What? You can beat them. We can beat them. We are offically a team!" Sliva said going all honorable.

"Sliva... we have a problem! There are only 3 of us! We need 4 members!" Ryu pointed out freaking.

They both sat on the sofa with me. Like me, they were totally clue-less about the whole situation as much as I was.

Keiko popped her head up from behind the sofa and looked at us three. She had the perfect solution to our problem. Or so she thought so.

"You know, Mrs Takei?" Keiko began.

"What about Mrs Takei?" I replied.

"Her husband used to go bowling. She told me that he finished writing this comic he wrote for Shonen Jump or something like that and he does nothing much these days so how about you ask him to join your team?" Keiko blabbed on.

Sliva went red. Ryu and I were unsure. But we were out of canidates for our team and no way, I was having the Whack da Mole champion on my bowling team... This leaves me no choice...

To be continued...

* * *

**Sliva Says:**

**Don't dare bother trying what we did today. Not only will you get into trouble for breaking bottles of milk but you will have to pay a fine and maybe clean it up. Or you could get banned from the store. Luckly, Sparky's is too cheap to install CCTV but other supermarkets can afford them. So don't bother trying any of these stunts at your local supermarket! **


	4. Heaven is a place in the Garden

**In the Theme of Shaft**

**Me:** Who is the sex machine with the bird mask?

**Sexy Keiko lookalikes:** Mik!

**Me:** Dam right. Who is the greatest bowler out in Japan?

**Sexy Keiko lookalikes:** Fleetwood Mac!

**Me:** What? Stop the music!

* * *

**Music Stops**

Hey! This is my fanfic. I am the sexy one. I have a mysterous look in my face. I am the man behind the mask. That was the dream I was having and it was a good one too until Keiko woke me up singing Fleetwood Mac's name to their hit song Little Lies. Which is annoying.

"Fleetwood Mac! Fleetwood Mac!" Keiko sang in the tune of Little Lies.

I woke up and saw her dancing in her nightie with a hair brush as a microphone. I sat up and just looked at her dancing away and her boobs were going up and down. Made me realise I was a lucky man. Keiko ran over to me and cuddled me. I feeling her butt.

"I am one lucky man!" I said cuddling Keiko.

Just then Sliva rushed in wearing a bowling shirt with the team name Bowler Hisa and was holding mine. I looked at him. Keiko didn't look at him. She hid a walkie talkie under her pillow and when I woke up Sliva would come in and drag me out.

"Mikihisa."

"I'll be with you once I have had my morning quickie," I said using the hand signal to go.

"Keiko is working with me," Sliva said promotely.

It was turning into a soap opera. I realised that Sliva is bi.

"You're bi?... STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE! I WATCH FRIENDS! With Matt Le Blanc!"

"Ah! I miss that show," Sliva sighs.

Keiko stands up and sits beside me on the bed and holds my hand. Sliva throws the shirt at me and I stared at it. It was black and orange. I was gonna look like the orange soda Tango. Keiko liked the colours of it though.

"Ooh... Purrdy colours!" Keiko said hugging my arm.

"I will look like a dam criminal serving time in the big house!" I exclaimed.

Keiko was finering my shoulder with her index finger and was smirking away at the idea of me being a bad boy. Why is bad so sexy to women? That is what I want you Ryu fans to do. Find out for me and put it in the reviews for this fanfic.

"I like bad boys. I like them on motor cycles..."

"Keiko, don't suduce Mikihisa. We need him to be fully active. If he makes love then he won't be any use to us," Sliva said grabbing my arm.

He pulled me up from my bed and Keiko laid on the bed looking so attartive to me. Boy! Sliva is so evil.

* * *

We were at the front door of our neighbour Mr Takei. It was decided that we were gonna take Keiko's advice and ask him to join our team. We rang his doorbell. It was the actual song of Heaven is a Place on Earth by Belinda Carlisle. Ryu and Sliva were singing along to it.

"Ooh... Baby! Do you know what that is worth? Ooh... Heaven is a place on Earth, they say in Heaven love comes first, ooh Heaven is a place on Earth," Sliva and Ryu sang along.

Keiko and I use to make love to that song before Yoh and Hao were born...

Ryu began to cry.

"That was mine and Washu's song," Ryu cried.

Ryu cried on Sliva's shoulder and Sliva patted on his back.

"There, there, there, Ryu. Don't cry... Who is Washu?" Sliva said randomly.

"Hey! You dumped her! And she turned bixual. So basically it was your own fault!" I shouted.

For more information about Ryu's ex-girlfriend go to fanfic Mikihisa the love Shaman. Don't worry, it's from the same writer as this one. So it's easy to find. Just stop byher profile.

Anyway, we all began arguing on Mr Takei's front door. He finally answered the door wearing a towel just like Sliva did. Typical!

"WHAT'S WITH EVERYONE WEARING TOWELS!" I freaked out.

"It's the morning! I am having a shower. I wanna look and smell good. Ya know? What are you 3 doing here?" Hiroyuki points at Sliva "Didn't you go pee-pee in my garden!"

"You didn't really take Mikihisa's advice and do that? Keiko never looks b'coz she has eyes for Mikihisa and Mikihisa only. When I did my number 1 in Mr Takei's garden, I had to do his gardening," Ryu explained to Sliva.

"We want to ask you something," I began.

"Hey! Nice towel!" Sliva said making conversation.

"Is he gay?" Hiroyuki whispered.

"Not sure. Would you like to be part of our bowling team?" I smiled ignoring the commented whisper.

"Will you three be paying?"

"Since Sliva did his doggy business in your garden. Yes, we will be paying," I continued.

"Beats Gardening! I can't do stuff like that," Sliva mentioned.

"Deal! Do I get a cool shirt like the ones you guys are wearing?"

I passed Hiroyuki his bowling shirt. It had his name on the back and the logo, Sliva made for the team. Bowler Hisa. Hiroyuki liked the colours of the shirt. Orange and black.

"Hey! I will look like a bad boy behind bars. My wife will finds bad boys sexy especially on bikes."

"You are not alone..." Sliva said diming his eyes at me.

We had our forth member. Phew! Those jocks stand not chance against The Bowler Hisas. We were ready to kick some ass. With our chosen theme song.

"Since we are a team now. We should have a theme song," Hiroyuki began.

"Yeah! We should!" Ryu said agreeing.

"Let's make it the Belinda Carlisle hit, Heaven is a Place on Earth. That songs rocks!" Sliva suggested.

NOT AGAIN!

"Ooh... Baby! Do you know what that is worth? Ooh... Heaven is a place on Earth, they say in Heaven love comes first, ooh Heaven is a place on Earth," they all sang along.

I just stood in the corner and watched them sing outta tune to one of the greatest love songs of the 80's of all time. That was our team and our theme song...

To be Continued...

* * *

**Sliva Says:**

**Ah! Belinda Carlisle! Whoo! What a babe! She used to be in a girl rock/pop band called the Go-gos and they were cool but Belinda is a hell lot better without them. She sang many great songs such as Runaway Horses, La Luna, All God's Children, Live your Life be free and her most famous and my all time favourite song by her of all time, Heaven is a Place on Earth. We all love her so much (Apart from Mikihisa.) that her song is our Team theme song. For more information, ask your parents or ask the site Google.

* * *

**

**Washu's Note: Belinda Carlisle's Heaven is a Place on Earth is played a lot in Gay bars. Haha to Sliva! Yeah! And Fleetwood Mac is a rock band. I like them and Belinda Carlisle. :P **


	5. It's all Burning!

Hiroyuki joins our bowling team. After not being able to find any other person to join, Keiko suggested him. Why? I dunno. It's Keiko! I can never really understand that girl. At times... Depends what it it. Haha! Ok... Don't laugh along.

We were at the Bowling Alley. We were practsing. I was getting better at bowling. I was still getting the low scores but hey! I was doing well. Hiroyuki was the best player on the team. We found a great player and I was so gonna beat those dam jocks. I bet they don't have a theme song like we do.

"STRIKE!" Hiroyuki cheered.

"Wow! In 27 seconds too. You are better than me and I won the championship!" Sliva mentioned.

"Yeah, I haven't been here since the time I beat up the penguim on my son's Birthday."

Phew! I am not the only one who did that.

Ryu was up next. He picked up a purple ball and threw it down the Lane. He also got a strike also.

"Ooh... I am good!" Ryu cheered.

I picked up my lucky pink bowling ball Keiko bought me and I threw the ball hitting only 8 of the pins. It isn't the best I have done but it is good. I was happy an enough to actually hit alot of pins. I still haven't got a strike since the scene at Sparky's... So I had to practise more.

"Yeah! Go Miki-kins!" Sliva joked.

It is offical. He is gay!

I got another shot but never hit any pins at all. No need to worry. As long as we had Hiroyuki in our team, we were gonna be be safe and win against those stupid jocks.

Just then, those flab-nabbit jocks came and went straight up to us. They weren't angry, they were happy little bunnies! We forgot to arrange a date for the match. Silly them. SILLY THEM I SAY!

"You Miki-freak-sa!" Leo laughed.

Sliva and I went over to see what they wanted. I never realised how tall they were until that moment. Thank the Great Spirit that Sliva is tall!

"What do you losers want?" Sliva asked.

We both folded our arms at the same time and give them the look. The Look Roxette would give you if you said something so weird. Roxette is a Swedish rockband that Washu likes so much. Google them people!

"We totally realised that we need to organise a date for the bowling match," Leo began.

"Oh yeah... What day is perfect for you?" I asked with my left hand on my right hand in front of my private part like a posh man.

"How about Friday at 7pm?" Hideki.

We all nodded and agreed.

The jocks stayed silent and watched Hiroyuki bowl. He yet got another strike.

"Who's the Daddy?" Hiroyuki joked.

"You are, baby! Whoo!" Ryu laughed.

The jocks couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Hiroyuki bowl. Leo thought that Hiroyuki was the best player they had ever seen. Hiroyuki was throwing the ball backwards, leftwards. Ok, literally being a bigshow off. It's stuff like that that would get you kidnapped!

We thought those jocks were scared of us so they walked off and we started dancing away.

"Whoo hoo!"

"We scared them," Sliva cheered.

And we both held hands did the dance. Ring around the roses. You know, Ring around the roses, a pocket of doses, a tissue (something like that!) we all fall down. Well, it was like that. In a way...

The Jocks walked away from us and started plotting against us. Only we never knew that. No, we never knew. This is secondary information...

"We will kidnap that guy on their team. You know the show off player with the glasses. They won't be able to play without him," Leo began.

"Yeah and they will totally end up losing," Benji said getting the idea.

Roy smirked "Look at them over there. Mikihisa and the Indian boy are doing the Ring around the Roses thing."

"Ah! Memories... Iplayed that alot with my daughter...So how do we kidnap 4 eyes?" Hideki asked.

"I will plot a plot," Leo said doing the finger action Mr Burns does in the Simpsons.

They started laughing and walked away. Leo never noticed the lady playing the Whack Da Mole. My mother! Kino Asakura! Play the Bill Theme! (British TV Show Washu watches!) The old theme! With the saxahone! Forget it!

"So, Leo is up to his old stinky tricks. Should I get involved or beat my high score. BEAT HIGH SCORE! Mikihisa is a grown boy and can defend himself."

Mother went back to play Whack da Mole.

* * *

In bed, I was reading a book on how to get better at bowling. It was a boring read! Keiko laid her head on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. She was bored silly.

"I think we should re-paint our house!" Keiko pointed out.

I put my book down. "We re-painted it two weeks before Tamao's Birthday!"

Keiko cuddles my neck "Yay! You are talking! Ooh... Any sex scenes in your book?"

"It's a guide, Keiko..."

"A guide on what? How to impress a woman? You don't need to read that!"

"Keiko, it's a guide on Bowling," I replied.

"Oh! Well, you definetly need that!" Keiko exclaimed.

Yes, it is nice to know that your wife is very supportive of you. It really is. YES! I AM BEING SCARCASTIC!

"Miki-kins... Is the book good? What is your favourite part?"

"Well, Keiko. My favourite part is Chapter 1. How to hold a Bowling Ball. I simply love how they show us that the index, middle and ring finger go in the three holes in the ball," I explained being scarcastic.

"Ooh... Who is your favourite character?" Keiko asked.

I am so lucky that Keiko brought in the fire place to make our room a lot more romantic. Then I can burn that dam guide to how to be a better bowler. I also forgot that I borrowed the book from the Library.

"Mikihisa! One! That fire place was to get more romance in our lives like that Spagna music video, Call me and Two! You borrowed that book from the library!" Keiko shouted.

I went over to save the book.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Sliva Says:**

**Kids and Grown ups! Never burn library books! For there are not yours to burn. Other people have to use the library to borrow books too you know. Oh! And never be a show-off at all like Hiroyuki Takei (Also real life creator of Shaman King!) did in this episode. That is just asking for trouble. So... What have we learned?**

**Ryu: Whatever Sliva! Just shut up! **


	6. The Toilet of Mystery and Sliva is drunk

I was wide awake after drinking my one cup a day coffee. I was on top of the world. Ryu was looking in the newspaper in the celebrity column. Keiko was coming into the kitchen and I grabbed her and tipped her low like a couple tango-ing the night away.

"Morning my sunshine!" I said being romantic.

"Morning my Miki-kitten!" Keiko giggled.

Miki-kins these days is being over-used. So Keiko thought of a new name for me. To be honest I prefer Miki-kins.

"Oh my God!" Ryu cried.

Suddenly I was godsmacked. I dropped Keiko to the ground and looked shocked. I honstly thought Bin Ladden came to Izumo, Japan. You would think that too if you heard the tone of voice Yoh used.

"Kermit the frog was beaten up in Sesame Street! Currently in Hospital recovering," Ryu continued.

Sliva was so worried he came into the kitchen.

"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Sliva shouted all worried.

"He is right. It's true. It was a joke the newspaper published. See! Illisturations..."

Ryu lifted the newspaper up and pointed to the drawings. I grabbed the newspaper off of Ryu and smiled.

"Hehe... Big Bird has a baseball bat," I giggled like a school girl.

Sliva slaps Ryu "Don't do that!"

"You have a bad hit, Sliva. Almost like a girl's...," Ryu joked.

"Ryu, don't make fun of Sliva. Keiko beat you in both arm wreastling and thumb wreastling. Then yet, Keiko is Izumo's champion of that."

"She beat you too," Ryu pointed.

"Ryu that's not the point," I replied back.

"Yoh, use to have a tickle me Elmo!" Keiko said being random.

Keiko rushed out the kitchen to find that annoying doll. It's worse than Anna's Barbie.

* * *

_((HAUNTING THOUGHTS - Picturing a Barbie wearing a dirty (it was buried) pink outfit with a mini paper bag on her head!))

* * *

_

"Mikihisa... Mikihisa... MIKI-KINS!" Sliva shouted.

I slapped Sliva. That better teach him not to use my pet name!

* * *

Tomorrow, was our day against those dam jocks in our bowling match and the curse came back to me. I was getting worse and worse. Keiko was here cheering me on. She was wearing her 'Bowling uniform' aka the Formula 1 Racing outfit. The tight one. I wanted to hit every guy who was staring at her.

I was sitting next to Keiko and cuddling her. Sliva was away somewhere. Chatting up girls. Don't dare ask me what I think about him now! Everything is so confusing.

"What do you do for a living?" one girl asked going all big eyed.

Sliva smiled at her "I work at gym. Like my abs?"

Eversince Sliva stopped smoking he has become a big shot. It sickens me.

"Oh that is hot! My boyfriend works in a fast food restuarant. He is starting to get pimples," another girl said.

One girl who was wearing the shortest skirt of them all hugged Sliva's arm and Sliva blushed at the sight of it.

"Girls, he is mine. B'coz he is so fine and he is already blowing my mind and my heart," said the leader of them all.

The other 3 girls put their hands on their chest near where there hearts were and chanted "Aw... He is yours!"

Yeah, it was scary. Saying it all at the same time.

One of the girls decided to go into the bathroom. She really needed to go so bad. So she left Sliva and her group of friends and went to do some business. When she met the jocks... Yes... YES! THEY WERE IN THERE! Not fair they are living my dream! I wonder if they have the same bubblegum machines?

"Joanna, you are flirting with the wrong guy!" Leo exclaimed.

"I am not flirting with him. Claudia is flirting with him. You mean he ain't the guy you wanna kidnap?"

They all shouke their heads apart from Benji who nodded.

"No wonder he works in a gym and you should see his abs. Hottie! He will leave you sweating. That and he is a gentleman."

"I bet he is gay," Hideki said aloud.

"You are meant to be flirting with this guy!" Roy said holding the picture of Hiroyuki on his Wedding day with his wife.

"A guy with four eyes! Well, if it means the money... I suppose... Now, can I borrow some cash for tampons? Since you are in the girl's bathroom and all."

Leo gave Joanna some money and she went to get a tampon. The boys walked out the girls' bathroom and Mother came out of one of the toilet cubicals and Joanna went in one.

"Leo, the lion. In this case, the rat. Wait, until Miki-kat gets his claws sharpened... Ooh bubblegum machine!"

Mother hits the machine and all the bubblegum comes out.

"Hehe... beats condons!"

* * *

That night, Keiko and I went home early. I couldn't bear bowling anymore. So, Keiko and I were going to have our quiet moment. We never get them anymore for Ryu is always inturpting. That is why I am trying to set him up with a woman and one time it nearly NEARLY worked!

Keiko was sitting on my knee and was cuddling my neck. I was holding her waist and smiling away at the moment.

"Can we have another child? A girl!" Keiko randomly asked.

"Va va vroom!" I said.

Va Va Vroom is French for something naughty! See... tell your parents you are learning!

Keiko and I started kissing passonatly when Sliva came home drunk and Ryu was carrying him. Sliva was singing random Milli Vanilli songs.

"Girl, you know it, Girl, you know it, Girl, you know it, Girl, you know it," Sliva sang over and over again.

"You know, it's ironic. He sounds like the proformance on MTV. You know the one where they discovered they lip sync," Ryu pointed.

"I love that song!" Keiko exclaimed forgetting about our make-out session.

"Girl, you know it's true. Ooh, ooh, ooh I love you. Girl, you know it's true. Ooh, ooh, ooh I love you," Keiko and Ryu sang.

I went straight to bed waiting for the match to come. It felt like forever... Especally if Milli Vanilli fans were singing...

To be continued...

* * *

**Keiko says:**

**Sliva is still asleep so I am doing it instead. Let's see... Don't flirt with a big crowd of girls. You never know what might happen. Poor Sliva is a good example of what happened!**

**Ryu: Actually, Keiko... Actually Hiroyuki got him drunk.**

**Keiko: He did! Wait! Till I tell his wife!**


	7. Hitch Hiker Hiroyuki!

It was the day of the match. I woke up early wearing my bowling uniform. My black and orange shirt with black bowling gloves which looked really cool and I totally looked really hot. Ryu was up and dressed also. Only his belly was showing through his shirt.

"Oh Mikihisa! You bad boy," Keiko said cuddling me from behind.

"Yes, I am bad. No one can tame me. Only you can catch up with me," I said.

I turned round and cuddle Keiko.

"I know you are gonna win. Since you have practised so hard and you nearly burned that bowling book you borrowed from the library!"

Keiko and I were giggling away when Ryu came in. He looked so worried. No wonder. Sliva was having a hang-over! Stupid Hiroyuki! Getting him drunk like that!

"Mikihisa..."

"Aw... for once I ain't doing anything that I would usually do and you still inturpt me. Once I find you a girlfriend, Ryu. Will you promise to leave me alone?" I asked.

"Sliva won't be able to bowl," Ryu said.

"WHAT?"

"He is hanging over his hang-over. Hehe... Sliva lingo!"

"NO! This ain't happening!"

"You don't remember, Miki-kins? He was singing Milli Vanilli last night. The exact way, they were singing on MTV in July 1989! Then they walked off stage still singing the same song," Keiko cheered.

I fell on my knees to the ground and put my hands on my... er... mask and started crying. This was turning out to be bad.

"WAH! WHAT NEXT? HIROYUKI GETS KIDNAPPED!" I cried.

The phone rings. Keiko goes off to answer it. I was on my knees crying. Ryu sat on our bed which is a water bed. There is something you didn't know about us. We have a water bed!

"Wow! Your bed is a water bed. Comfortable too!" Ryu said as he sat on it.

"Oh hi Mrs Takei!" Keiko greeted.

It was Hiroyuki's wife on the phone. More bad news was coming. Oh, just Hiroyuki was kidnapped by a bunch of unknown people. Oh! I am guessing the jocks kidnapped him. They always did stuff like that back in High School.

"Ok, Mrs Takei. I will tell him. Ok, see you at the Alley! Bye!" Keiko hung up the phone.

"You know, maybe Sliva will be ok by 7:00pm," Ryu said reasurring me.

Keiko came in with a smile on her face. She clasped her hands together and looked at me and Ryu. She was the messenger of bad news.

"Hiroyuki was kidnapped last night," Keiko said.

I laid on the floor motionless. Ryu put my duvet over his head and Keiko was looking her usual way. Cheerful as ever.

"Oh my Mikihisa."

Keiko sat down beside my fallen weak body. She had her warm hands on my neck. She was smiling.

"You have been through a lot worse than this. Remember the time when you tried to get my parents' permission to marry me. You never gave up. You kept pestering them and I kept pestering them and bingo! We are married. Then there was the time, Yoh and Hao were born. Hao burned your face but you never let that rule your life. You wanna know why?" Keiko asked.

I took hold of Keiko's hand. Her fingers are so soft and gentle.

"B'coz you are a lot stronger than that. You never let anyone rule you. You always think a way through complicated situations despite them being really stupid but I would never have you any other way. B'coz you are my Miki-kins."

Ryu was crying. He was hiding in our duvet in our bed. Keiko said her most intelligent yet most romantic comment. It was the best thing I have heard her say for a long time.

I sat up and looked at Keiko who was smiling away. I realised why I married her. She was smart, funny and beautiful. The perfect woman I imagined. Everyone would give me strange looks for wearing the bird mask but Keiko never judged me. I knew I could beat the jocks if I believed in myself.

* * *

Hiroyuki was at Leo's house. Arms handcuffed with the pink fluffy ones. Leo was never a cop and his crazy ideas have landed him in prison. Like burning stuff and mooning the Princess of Sweden. Ran nude in front of the Queen of England and has done a hell lot of stuff reavealing more than just the butt.

"You will never get away with this! I have fans! They read Shonen Jump!" Hiroyuki threatened.

"Wait... You are the creator of Witch Queen! I love that manga!" Leo announced "My favourite character is Loh. The witch with the black cat called Amidalady and her best non witch friend Marika!"

Hiroyuki nodded.

"I really love that manga!"

Leo went blabbing on how much he loved Witch Queen.

**(Author's Note: I thought it would be strange to mention Shaman King so I made an alter-ego for it!)**

Hiroyuki got so sick of Leo talking that he managed to escape from the handcuffs. Punch Leo in the eye and made a run for it. But as soon as he got outta Leo's house. He was stuck.

"Aw... crap! I am lost!" he exclaimed. "Oh well! Better hitch-hike."

* * *

Hiroyuki walked along down the road. To keep himself amused he sang a song. A song much loved by Eminem fans but only he was singing the original.

"Step by step, heart to to heart, Left right left, We all fall down, Like Toy Soliders!" Hiroyuki sang.

Since he only knew the chorus to the song. That and he had nothing to feast upon. He fainted. No one cared to help him, he laid on that road for 2 hours.

Then a big red van drove up. It had the name Laughing Souls on the side. Hiroyuki opened his eyes and saw a girl with pink hair, hazel eyes, freckles and was wearing a Ghostbusters t-shirt. She was holding a bottle of Coco Cola in front of him as she kneeled before him.

"Dude! You need something to get you up in this heat. Drink this. It has been inmy cooler. Do you live in Izumo?" she asked.

Hiroyuki sat up and drank the soda, the girl offered him and he was full of engery.

"Yeah, I am from Izumo. Who are you?"

"My name is Washu. I am going to visit my friend, Ryu who is now in a bowling team called Bowler Hisa. It's his big match so I am here to cheer him on."

Hiroyuki stood up and cheered.

"An angel driving a redvan has resuced me. I am loved up there!" he cheered.

"I am not exactly an angel. I am more of a devil everyone says," Washu said looking at a cheerful Hiroyuki. "Do you know where Ryu lives?"

"Yeah, I have been there before," said Washu.

Hiroyuki goes in the driver's seat. Starts beeping the horn like the song Heaven is a Place on Earth.

"Ooh... nice horn. Erm... GET IN AND DRIVE WOMAN! I have a bowling match to get to." Hiroyuki puts his index finger up before she says anything else "I am in Ryu's bowling team. Before you ask!"

"Phew! That is good to know. If you were one of the jocks that beat Mikihisa up in High school. You would get kicked out this van," Washu said as she got in the van.

Hiroyuki didn't listen to the last song. He was looking at two of Washu's CDs, Jason Donovan and Martika. (The original singer of Toy Soldiers!)

"Play this CD! I used to know all the words to this song but now I only remember the chorus."

"Martika. Let me guess... Toy Soldiers!" Washu looked at the CD case.

"That is the only song I have ever heard her sing. NOW PUT IT ON!"

Washu put Martika in the CD Player and Hiroyuki was singing alone to the Japanese Version. Washu stayed silent and gave him funny looks.

* * *

It was 6:55pm. Only Keiko, Ryu and I were here at the bowling alley. Sliva was sleeping off his hang-over on the sofa at home. I was waiting nervously at the lane booked for us in advance. Keiko was holding my hand and smiling at me. She was wearing her lucky Formula 1 Racing outfit which she claims is a bowling suit for women...

Then 3 of the jocks came. No Leo. Leo was ashamed to come after getting a black eye from Hiroyuki. So he wasn't coming. So it was 3 on 3...

"Leo ain't coming. Ready to get your ass wiped!"

Keiko was going to have to be our 3rd member.

To Be Bowled... We mean To be continued... My bad!

* * *

**Sliva Wakes up and talks:**

**Ooh... my head. It hurts like hell! Wait till I get that show off Hiroyuki. That reminds me. In Japan, you can only drink, smoke and drive when you are 20 years old. In the UK it is 18 years old. I am 27 so I have an excuse to be drunk you don't (the readers under the age of 20!) So don't drink and show off... Man! Where is everyone? Where are my ciggarettes? I need a smoke.

* * *

**

**Washu says: I am not sure what music Hiroyuki likes. I randomly chose Martika b'coz when writing this I was listening to my Martika CD. I love that CD but it keeps skipping apart from Toy Soldiers Japanese Version. I will have to buy another one since it has all these scratches on it... Bye bye Horo Horo cosplay costume. (You have to agree he sounds like a cool guy to cosplay! His hair is the same colour as Brainy!) **_(Washu hugs her assisesent, Brainy Smurf!)_


	8. Ready to Bowl and Sliva Flirts

3 against 3. Keiko had no choice but to be apart of our team. Hiroyuki was still not here. Sliva was at home with a hang over. There was a big crowd of people watching us bowl which made me nervous.

I was soon really mad when I heard the jocks theme song. Not only did they kidnap Hiroyuki our best ever player but they stole our theme song. Belinda Carlisle's Heaven is a Place on Earth. Even though Ihate that songthey stillpreshed my red button andfor the very last time...

"THEY STOLE OUR TEAM SONG!" Ryu freaked.

"Quick! Keiko find another song to be our team song!" I panicked.

Keiko went through Ryu's blue CD case like a DJ would use instead of carrying countless number ofCD cases and flipped through to see if there was anyone we could agree with.

"The Corrs?" Keiko asked.

"Nope!" We both agreed.

"The Bangles?"

"Yes!" Ryu cheered.

"NO!"

"The Vitals?"

**(Author's Note: My brother's band...)**

"YES!" Ryu hollered.

"NO NO!"

"Goo goo Dolls?" Keiko asked turning to the last CD.

"Nah!"

"YES! Is the song Dizzy on it?" I asked.

Keiko looked at the CD which had the track names on it. It had the song, Dizzy on it. That was our theme song.

"Haha! We Stole Miki-freak-sa's team's theme song!" Roy laughed.

"You can't bowl without a Team Theme Song!" Hideki pointed.

"That's not in the rules."

Roy whacked Benji on the head with his fist.

"Shut up, they don't know the rules!" Roy pointed out.

Keiko started reading the burnt book I borrowed from the library and read the myths and legends page. She needed to prove we weren't stupid morons.

"Actually that is a total lie. It's all here in the guide to be a better bowler by Shane Richie!"

"Alfie from Eastenders!" Ryu cheered.

"Let's just bowl!"

We typed our names onto the score board. Team Bowler Hisa against HS Jocks (High School Jocks). Ryu was first up. Ryu tip toed up to the lane like he wasFred Flintstone and threw his purple bowling at the pins and got a strike.

"Score!" Ryu cheered.

Next was Benji from HS Jocks. He picked up a red ball. Held it up next to his head and ran up to the lane and flung the ball and the ball fell through the lane floor. We had to be move to another lane...

We moved to another lane. Benji threw the Bowling ball and managed to hit 7 pins. Benji took another shot but only managed to hit 2 pins.

"Yeah! Go Benji!"

Benji starts to run around in circles "Wee hee! I hit pins!"

Next was Keiko's turn. She picked up a green ball and was smiling her usual sexy way. All the jocks were staring at her very tight formula 1 racing outfit. For once, the outfit had came in use. Keiko should have been a member of the team from the beginning!

Keiko shaked her butt and then threw the bowling ball down the lane. Keiko hit 9 pins. She was cheering up and down about it. The jocks were paying 100 attention to her.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Keiko cheered.

Keiko picked her green bowling ball up again and rolled it down the lane and she managed to hit her last pin.

"Yes! Go Me!" Keiko cheered dancing all over the place.

Hideki was up next. He picked up a yellow bowling ball and walked over to the lane. He was too busy staring at Keiko dancing away that he didn't throw very well and the ball stopped half way up the lane. We had to wait until someone went to get the ball.

* * *

Meanwhile, Washu and Hiroyuki were driving to our neighborhood so Hiroyuki could get his bowling outfit on. Sliva came out the house. Cured from his hang over. He saw Washu standing outside of her van waiting for Hiroyuki. Sliva went over to Washu to flirt with her. Hey! She is hot! 

"So, you a tourist here?"

"No... I am just waiting for a friend's neighbor so I can take him to his bowling match. What were you doing in Mikihisa's house?" Washu asked getting suspious "Are you a house theif?"

"No, no. I am a friend of Ryu and Mikihisa. How do you know them?"

"I am Ryu's friend and ex-girlfriend," Washu said folding her arms.

Sliva ignored that last comment and put his arm around Washu. Washu gave him one strange look. She just smirked at him.

"You look beautiful," Sliva complimented.

"And your breath smells like a ciggarette," Washu replied cheekly.

Sliva got his hands and breathed into them. His hands did smell of cigs.

"Don't fuss about it. Ryu smokes. Only he is a light smoker," Washu mentioned.

"Phew! Most girls find that a total turn off," Sliva said "I am quitting!"

Hiroyuki came out wearing the bowling outfit and saw Sliva with Washu. He was not pleased. He slapped Sliva across the face.

"SLIVA! DON'T HIT ON MY ANGEL! SHE SAVED MY LIFE!"

Sliva was rubbing his sore slapped cheek and looked confused "Angel? You are married!"

"When I fainted at the side of the road, she saved me. She gave me cola, let me ride in her van and let me listen to Martika and sing along!"

"It's true!" Washu nodded.

Hiroyuki got in the passenger's seat and started to beep Washu's horn.

"Get in the van, Washu!" he said going over excited. "We need to get to the match!"

"I am a member of that team also!" Sliva said "Can you take me, there too?" Does puppy dog eyes.

"Aw... you look so handsome."

Washu opened the doors to the back of the van "Get in, Macho Man!"

Sliva jumps in the back of the van. Washu shuts the doors and gets into the driver's seat.

"Sliva, you don't get motion sickness, do ya?" Washu asked.

Sliva looked at Washu "Why?"

Washu starts the van and Sliva is moving to the left and to the right.

"SLOW... DOWN... SLOW... DOWN..."

"Shut up Sliva! We wanna get there!" Hiroyuki told him.

To be continued...

* * *

**Sliva Says:**

**Boy! Ryu is so lucky! He dated Washu! When I first saw her, I just had to flirt with her. You would do too! Not only is Washu pretty but she is funny too and kind. She helped Hiroyuki. So another Brownie point for her! I think I will get to know her better! So... See ya later.**


	9. Scooby Pants!

We waited... AN HOUR! FOR A DAM BOWLING WORKER TO FETCH THAT DAM BALL! AN HOUR! AN HOUR! Keiko was sitting on my knee and cuddling my neck. Ryu lying on the ground bored silly of the whole situation. Keiko's outfit had bad sides to it too.

"I thought Hilary and Lindsey fighting was getting boring... This is getting boring," Ryu moaned.

"I am having fun, Miki-kitten," Keiko said resting her head on my left shoulder.

I patted her back and she smiles away. Ryu stood up. Stretched his arms and went over to the lane to get the bowling ball. It was near the line so it was really no bother.

Ryu picked up the ball and purposely dropped it on Hideki's foot. "Ooh... Sorry!"

A lady who worked at the Alley came and was ready to get the ball back.

"Ok, where is the ball that stopped?" she asked.

"You are too late, lady. I got the ball back," Ryu began "NOW LET'S BOWL!"

* * *

Sliva, Hiroyuki and Washu arrived at the alley. Washu wasn't letting Sliva out the van... Why? You really don't want to know...

"Hiroyuki, you go ahead while I get Sliva out of the van..."

"Ok... Thanks for the ride, Miss McWatt," Hiroyuki bows.

He then runs off into the alley. Washu goes into the back of the van and sees Sliva sitting and leaning against the driver's seat. Washu sits on Sliva's knee.

"Looking for a good time, Sailor?"

"Ooh... Yes please!"

Washu smirked "Close your eyes..."

Sliva closed his eyes. Washu put his arms behind his back and then handkuffed them with fluffly zebra like fur. Only it wasn't real. It was fake. You know those kinky cuffs! Washu took Sliva's trousers off and she carried them off with her. She stood outside the van with the door open.

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked an excited Sliva.

"Mmm... yeah. If ya want to," Washu replied giggling.

Sliva opened his eyes and saw Washu fully clothed and holding Sliva's nice black trousers. She was smirking at him.

"I never realised how tall you were, Sliva boy," Washu laughed.

Washu walked away from the van with the doors wide open. Sliva jumped out the van, shut the doors (that is polite) and started to chase after Washu. Well, at least she let him wear shoes socks and underpants.

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY TROUSERS!" Sliva shouted.

Washu never stopped and she went into the bowling alley. Sliva followed.

* * *

It was a tie between HS Jocks and Bowler Hisa. It was everyone's last turn. I gained the team 28 points, Keiko gained 56 and Ryu gained 90 points. It was the same with Benji (28) Hideki (90) and Roy (56). Everything was going perfect when Hiroyuki finally arrived.

"I am here to bowl!" Hiroyuki announced.

"Sorry to say Hiroyuki but Keiko has took your place," Ryu replied.

"HIROYUKI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED? I freaked.

"I was! I managed to free my hands like the Hulk and punch Leo in the face and then I escaped. I walked down this unfamiliar road for 2 hours straight. No water or food and I kept singing the same song over and over again."

"Step by Step, heart to heart, left right left, we all fall down like Toy Soldiers," Ryu sang to himself.

We all looked at him. We guessed that was the song that Hiroyuki kept singing to himself.

"Sorry," Ryu grinned.

"Then an angel appeared. A pink angel!"

"Tamao..." Keiko said looking confused.

"NO! This girl has a van, dated Ryu and looks sexy. Hell gay boy likes her. Ah! Washu! That is her!"

"Yeah! Washu is coming," Ryu cheered.

"Where is Sliva?" I asked calmly.

"Making out with her. I think..."

Just then, we saw Washu running up to us and was carrying Sliva's trousers under her left arm. They were her souviour from making Sliva a man... Well, she solved that whole unknown question from the start of the fanfic. Oh! And we saw Sliva running in his underwear behind Washu. Did I mention the underwear was Scooby Doo? Well, it was. Keiko was in hysterical with laughter just by the look of them.

"SCOOBY DOO!" Keiko exclaimed with laughter.

"Hi Sliva! Still haven't gone Hulk yet?" Washu asked.

I paid no more attention to them. It was my last turn if I managed to strike, I could win the whole game. If I didn't strike then I would lose the game and I would never hear the end of it from everyone.

I ran up to the lane in slow motion, everyone stopped and watched me or so I thought. I threw the ball just like the soccer ball at Sparky's and it was outta my league.

The ball was rolling faster and faster. Then it hit the pins all the pins went down apart from one which was falling and falling slowly it was falling. I turned away and it fell. IT ACTUALLY FELL!

"YES! YES! WE WON! KEIKO! RYU! WE...,"

"I BEAT MY HIGH SCORE IN WHACK DA MOLE!" Mother cheered.

Everyone was cheering for my mother who beat her highest score in whack da mole yet. I won the game for my team but does anyone cheer for me? No... No one cheers for me. I was really pissed off.

"Aw... poor Miki-kins. Lets cheer for him," Keiko suggested like she could read my mind.

Ryu, Keiko and Hiroyuki started to dance to the song playing. Avril Lavinge My Happy Ending... What a song to play to dance to and after no one cheers you on...

Sliva was still handcuffed and was sitting down in his puss n boots mood which is another name for bad mood. Washu sat next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and grinned at him.

"Hey! You weren't exactly innocent yourself, Sliva boy."

She was right there.

"I don't like guys hitting on me. At least it ain't as bad as other guys," Washu pointed out.

"Really? What did you do to them?"

"Loads. Some ran across Tokyo butt naked."

Sliva looks at his underwear.

"I am pretty lucky, am I?" Sliva asked.

"Yep. Here are your trousers."

Washu gave Sliva his trousers back and realesed the handcuffs from his hands. Washu stood up and let her hand out.

"Wanna dance with me?" Washu asked.

Sliva grabbed Washu hand and they started dancing together. They wouldn't make a cute couple like Ryu and her would do. For the now, I will be dancing with Keiko.

To be continued (Yes, I ain't done!)

* * *

**Hiroyuki says:**

**Wow! After all that practise, that Mikihisa can finally bowl. His throw really sucks but the people in Heaven must really love him to bits if they let him win that bowling game. Oh and Keiko for a wife! They are like a couple of teenagers. Oh! Then there is that Sliva. I really thought he was gay until Washu came into all this. (She is a doll by the way) Well, I will say see ya! B'coz I ain't in the next chapter. Yes! I create Shaman King and I am hardly in it. Dam it!**


	10. Beat up that Penguim! Again

Two days later, I take everyone bowling. To make up for Tamao's Birthday. Mother was excited to try and beat her high score in Whack da Mole again. Father was not in the mood for it all. After what happened before. Where was Sliva? On a date with Washu... Ryu's idea!

"I can bowl now!" I cheered.

"You aren't as good as Kino," Tamao giggled.

"Yes, no one can beat me in Whack da Mole!" Kino announced.

We went over to our lane and started bowling. The scores were alot better than before. Guess who won the whole game. I'll give ya hint. He is the hottie with the birdie mask. I scored 99 points and Mother scored 98 points close call I should say.

"At least you haven't beat my high score in Whack da Mole. I will totally disown you if ya did," Mother blabbed on.

Leo came in a penguim suit. I was about to jump on him and beat him up but Sliva appeared outta no where with Washu who was holding a teddy bear and Sliva beat the penguim up instead. To impress Washu.

"Take that and that!" Sliva shouted.

Sliva bashed him to the ground and got his fist and kept hitting his head with his left fist. It was all the wrong way! Sliva is weaker than an old lady I tell you!

"Ooh... Go Sliva Eyes!" Washu cheered and waved.

Washu sat down and watched Sliva beat the penguim. Keiko and Ryu joined her and started asking about her date with Sliva and questions about the bear.

"Washu! Where did you get that cute teddy bear?" Keiko asked.

"Sliva won it for me in the claw. He spent all his money on it just for me. Isn't it cute?"

"Those claw things are easy," Ryu bragged.

"Ooh... Miki-kins! Win me a bear from the claw!"

I was too busy fighting with the penguim with Sliva to notice Keiko's need. Father and Mother went against eachother in Whack da Mole and Tamao decided to win something from the claw machine.

So that is what happened. I won the bowling match, Sliva won over a girl and I was allowed to beat up the penguim. Life is great and let's just hope it stays like that. Have a nice day!

End of Match! Oops! I mean, The End. Silly me...

* * *

**Sliva says:**

_(Sliva is sitting down at the park with Washu.)_

**Washu: Sliva, I had a really nice night tonight. I really love this teddy bear you won me. It was so nice of you!**

**Sliva: Thank the Great Spirit someone likes it.**

_(Washu rests her head on Sliva's shoulder.)_

**Washu: Sliva... Can you sing me my song?**

**Sliva: For you... Yes, I will sing.**

_(Sliva sings)_

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
****To try to make you laugh  
****Somehow I can't put you  
****In the past  
****I'd do anything  
****Just to fall asleep with you  
****Will you remember me  
****'Cuz I know I won't forget you**

**Washu: I've changed my mind. I want American Idoit by Greenday as my song.**

**Sliva: Don't wanna be an American Idoit**

**Washu: Just joking! I'll stick with Simple Plan!**

**Sliva: **_(Sighs) _**Women!**


End file.
